Field
Exemplary embodiments relate to an apparatus for controlling start-up of a lane keeping assistance system (LKAS) and a method of controlling the same.
Discussion of the Background
A lane keeping assistance system (LKAS) is a system which automatically controls the steering of a vehicle, detects a dividing line through a sensor, generates steering torque based on information on the location of the detected dividing line, provides the steering torque to a motor drive power steering system (MDPS), generates a motor torque value (hereinafter referred to as a steering torque value) corresponding to the steering torque by the MDPS, and automatically controls the steering of a vehicle using the generated motor torque.
A recently developed LKAS system generates a steering torque value in consideration of variables such as vehicle velocity and the curvature of the road, in addition to information on the location of a dividing line, and controls a vehicle so that it is maintained within the lane of travel using this steering torque value.
When the LKAS controls the lane keeping of a vehicle without the consideration of whether a neighboring vehicle is traveling close to the vehicle exists or not, a situation in which the vehicle rear-ends the neighboring vehicle may occur.
That is, as shown in FIG. 1, when a vehicle deviates a dividing line 12 and then returns to the original driving lane 14 as a result of the automatic steering control of the LKAS, the vehicle may become a threat to a neighboring vehicle which is traveling in a neighboring lane.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the inventive concept, and, therefore, it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.